


Says It Enough

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [40]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Birthdays, Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Mikael's mother and aunt come to visit him in New York.





	Says It Enough

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of an AU Askblog - https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/ and https://askhelenandmark.tumblr.com/]

“Mom?” All of the mirth and excitement Mikael had when he was just talking to Isabelle vanishes from his face. He looks like he’s seen a ghost as the woman approaches them. Another stands behind her, not too far away with a watchful eye.

“Mikael.” She says softly her hands coming up to Mikael’s face, holding gently as a mother would.

Isabelle watches all of this, noticing the slight flinch as her hands touch him. She decides then to introduce herself. “Hi, I’m Isabelle Lightwood. And you must be Mikael’s mother?”

“Lightwood. It’s so nice to meet you.” She says with a smile, her brown hair swaying slightly as she looks over to Izzy. Her dark eyes gaze up and down the girl. “I’m Adall, and this is my sister, Helene.”

“It’s nice to meet you both, too.” Isabelle says politely as Helene walks forward, a slight limp making itself known. “Mikael didn’t tell me or any of us that were coming.”

“Oh! Of course, not.” Adall says with a laugh. “He’s always been that way.”

Her hand tightens around Mikael’s shoulder where it now lays.

“We wanted to surprise him. It’s his sixteenth birthday tomorrow after all.”

“Of course!” Isabelle’s smile grows wider. “We’re actually planning a party if you wanted I could catch you up?”

“That would be wonderful, but perhaps you can talk to my sister. She’s more of the decorator of the family. Plus I’d like some time alone with my son.”

Isabelle feels a sense of uncertainty, but brushes it off as she walks alongside Helene, telling her all about the party. As soon as she’s gone, Adall’s whole posture changes. Her smile gone, and eyes angry.

“Show me your room, Mikael.” She orders, her hand squeezing hard enough to bruise.

Mikael, that familiar fear filling his bones once again, leads her. He’s always felt safe here. In New York. Away from Europe, from Germany, from the institute, from his mother. But now she’s here, that safety and security is gone. That fear that filled him night and day returns as they enter his room, his mother shutting and locking it behind her. After a quick scan of the place, her hateful eyes turn to her son. In one swift motion her hand is slapped across his face. He hardly falters.

“You stupid, stupid boy. The Lightwoods? Really? And you told them you were Fae?” She says angrily as she paces. Mikael doesn’t bother to ask how she knows that last little detail. “What can I expect? You’re father raised you. That disgusting-”

“He was not!” Mikael yells, his mouth immediately shutting as he gulps, backing away, his mother coming closer. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh yes. Yes you did.”

That’s when Mikael leaves his body. He’s no longer there, only looking down and watching as she does what she does best. When he wakes hours later, sore and throbbing in pain, he does what he’s supposed to do. He draws the runes, watching in the bathroom mirror as everything fades. Everything is gone. Nothing here now. Nothing at all. Nothing happened.

Maybe if he says it enough times he’ll believe it.


End file.
